Wounds And Comfort
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ecstacio is a stubborn one, but not even he can ignore a child who needs help, something that both Lauhin and Jocu know when Madison isn't well and needs help. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Lauhin, Bliss, Gallo, Optimo, Ecstacio, Jest, Jape, Jocu, Blithe, Jovi, Vivo, Amio, and Madison. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. :)**

* * *

**Wounds and Comfort**

"We've been ambushed!" A voice roared through the castle. Bliss ran downstairs and held in a gasp as she saw Gallo gently helping Optimo inside. The great captain was limping and he looked positively terrible.

"What happened?!" She gasped, now seeing the soldiers helping the princes inside and Lauhin was carrying three of his sons. The three youngest were out cold!

"Those monsters ambushed them while they were helping in another realm," Lauhin said angrily, but then his face softened as he looked over his shoulder. "But Ecstacio saved them."

"What?! He did?!" Bliss asked, now looking over her mate's shoulder and seeing Ecstacio. He had a small limp and definitely scars and wounds were all over him. He too was wearing their tribal battle clothing, but it was torn almost to pieces.

"Come, brother. Let us tend to your wounds," Lauhin cooed gently, now letting the soldiers carry his sons to their rooms for recovery.

"I am well enough to tend to myself, Lauhin," Ecstacio said calmly, now turning away. "I only came to ensure my nephews made it home safely."

"Nonsense. You need attention and rest," Lauhin said, now hurrying and walking in front of him.

"Lauhin…move out of the way," Ecstacio growled lowly.

"No," Lauhin said, his eyes narrowing. "While we are still brothers, you are still under my care and you will do as I say."

Ecstacio went to respond when Lauhin gripped his arm and placed a sharp claw to his head. Ecstacio shook his head to get rid of the feeling and due to being stronger than most Lauhinians, it took a longer effect.

"It won't work…," Ecstacio said, now still heading out the door. But he was caught from behind as Lauhin wrapped all four arms around him and then gently bit him in the neck, now draining some of his energy.

Ecstacio let out an angry hiss and tried to get his brother off his neck, but it was no use; Lauhin had him. "L-Lauhin…you'll pay for this…,"

And with that, Ecstacio was out cold. Now Lauhin could gently get his brother up the stairs to recovery.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Ecstacio rose his large mass off the bed and shook himself. He looked around the area and shook his head more, trying to remain focused.

"I will get Lauhin for this…I do not require any kind of assistance whatsoever," Ecstacio growled, but as he turned over, his eyes widened slightly. There was someone else in the bed with him! Now moving the covers back, he saw that it was none other than Madison, one of Jest's twins. Ecstacio groaned in annoyance and went to get up when he saw her shift and move towards him. He then noticed she was curled up tightly in the blankets, clearly not feeling well.

"She is unwell…," a voice said. Ecstacio spared the person a look; his eyes were still fixed on the person in his bed.

"Why is she in here, Jocu?" Ecstacio said, now finally turning to his red nephew.

"She needed your warmth, Ecstacio," Jocu smiled cheekily.

"Now listen. You may be the primary leader of your brothers, but you need to come and get this human off of me right now." Ecstacio said, now seeing Madison gently curling into his side. He winced in somewhat discomfort. "Jocu!"

"I apologize, dear Uncle. But these humans do want to be near you. I cannot rob this little one of her comfort right now," Jocu said calmly.

"Comfort? I am the last Lauhinian to give any kind of comfort Jocu. You know that," Ecstacio growled, now wincing as Madison got even closer and laid her head on his lap. His eyes widened now in shock and he let out an angry growl as Jocu disappeared. "I will tie his tail in a knot for this." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Madison was burying her face more into his white legs and furry lap and he could only stare at her, clearly uncomfortable.

"This is so humiliating. Why must I always be near these types of beings?" He said, now pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. He then noticed her grimace and whine; she was having a nightmare. "Oh, perfect. Just perfect."

He then let his tail rise up and caress around her ears and cheeks. It was tickling her and causing her to wake up from her nap. He then laid back and let his arms rest over the back of the headboard.

"Wake up, little one. You're having a nightmare," he said calmly.

Within a moment, Madison shot her eyes open and looked around. Her eyes then fixed on the large, white Lauhinian in her bed and she just stared at him! Rather than screaming and running, she just stared at him.

"I-I remember you." She said softly.

"Do you now? And now may I please have my lap back?" He said, now gently bouncing his thighs and shaking her. By accident, he was making her laugh and she grabbed his legs and made him arch an eyebrow. "Young one…get off please."

"Nope!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said nope! I like you, Lord Ecstacio!" Madison giggled. He arched his eyebrow more and bounced her a bit.

"Release my legs, little one!" He said, but he saw that made her laugh more.

"No! I like you too much! You kept me really warm. Thanks," she said, now coughing. He felt her forehead and frowned a bit.

"You are indeed unwell. Your temperature is rising; come here," he said, now effortlessly letting his tail pick her up and lay her down beside him. "Rest."

"B-But I…," she started, but a white claw kept her from speaking.

"You humans speak too much. Now rest, little one," he said, his voice still sounding emotionless. And yet, there was a slight hint of concern in it too. He then saw her reach up and lean on his chest. She buried her face into his chest fur and he noticed she was falling asleep.

"I love you, Lord Ecstacio…," she groaned. A large hand covered her back and the large beast looked at her with confusion, but then he let out a sigh.

"I suppose I do care for your recovery as well, little one. But do not get accustomed to my fur…I seldom let anyone rest on my fur," he said. But for a large and stoic beast, he was the softest creature to sleep on. His milky, silk fur was legendary. But only two human people had ever had a chance to sleep on Ecstacio's fur.

After Madison was fast asleep, Ecstacio kept watch over her. He remembered many years ago when he would watch over his own nephews. But as she fell into a deeper sleep, he shifted and placed her on the bed. He needed to speak with Lauhin and Bliss.

Once he made sure she was comfortable, he teleported to the living room of the castle. Both were there waiting for him.

"You know you should be resting," Bliss said gently, now walking over and hugging him. "Thank you for saving my sons."

"We owe you a great debt," Lauhin said, now walking over and placing his forehead against his brother's.

"You both owe me nothing. I assure you," Ecstacio said calmly. "But you both must be careful. Damus has tried his project again. Stealing Lauhinian blood." Bliss was horrified, but Lauhin knew about it.

"I know. Which is why we must keep our eyes open. But we still do not know if we have gotten every child at the mansion. There could be others," Lauhin said.

"Hopefully not. Now then…the moon is rising and my job is done. I will see you all within the next sunrise," Ecstacio said, now turning and bounding out. Lauhin only smirked, but Bliss was concerned.

"He hasn't fully recovered, Lauhin," she said gently.

"Do not worry; I will keep an eye on him. And remember…Ecstacio has never been a tame Lauhinian, but he always comes when we need him," Lauhin smiled, now seeing Ecstacio look at him from the distance and then disappear into the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**To guestsurprise: A lovely story! :) I think Ecstacio can't argue that a child's love is both innocent and boundless. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
